


Man of Only My Dreams

by Gaynin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: Steve Rogers knows a man only by touch and only in his dreams





	Man of Only My Dreams

Steve Rogers wasn’t a man who indulged in life’s pleasures, not many chances came his way and the ones that did he tended to shy away from.

But at night, in his sleep, he gets to indulge to his heart's content.

Sometimes, in his dreams, a beautiful man with blue eyes, silky brown hair, big warm hands and a kind smile comes to him, blessedly naked and eager to touch Steve's skinny body. 

And Steve is always happy to see him, like an old friend. Steve welcomes him to his bed with open arms and his best smile. 

When this man first came to him Steve felt lost, in a transfixed fog only able to focus on the beautiful man whose hands stroked his arms and fingers touched his lips until he grew hard in his pants, then he left. When he awoke his cock was aching and his head hurt but more than that he missed the mystery man. He sighed and resigned himself to never having that lovely and baffling dream again.

But the man returned month after month, his hands growing less chaste and mouth more bold in its kisses and Steve in turn shed his dream clothing, revealing himself in all his truth to the beautiful man. The man smiled, smoldering as he appraised his body and caressed his skin.

Steve would wake with a wet spot in his pajama pants, a headache and the sensation of the man’s hands on him.

They never spoke, only touched and sighed and moaned. 

One night Steve started the dream naked, something he hadn’t been able to do without falling asleep that way. He lay on his back on the bed his cock hardening just from his suspicion that he’d be seeing the gorgeous man again.

Soon enough the door opened and Steve took his cock in hand and began to lazily stroke it.

But the man wasn’t naked this time, he was in uniform, an army service uniform. Steve’s smile fell in awe as the man stepped forward a dazzling smirk on his face as he took over the job of stroking Steve’s cock. 

"Wh-Who are you?" Steve asked.

The man's smirk fell into something sympathetic but his hand kept stroke, and soon his other hand was opening him up until he had Steve rocking on his fingers and gripping onto his shoulders.

Steve came just like that, desperate with big blunt fingertips pressing into his prostate, his come covering the man's hand.

The man brought his come covered fingers to his mouth then Steve's and Steve's watery eyes almost didn't catch the nameplate on his breast.

When the fingers fell from his mouth Steve whispered

"Barnes"

As soon as he did he woke up.

His headache splitting, the taste of cum in his mouth and missing his man oh so much.

**Author's Note:**

> So i wanted to do a little incubus story but im not sure i completely succeeded but here's what a i got!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
